


The Giving of Gifts

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, It will be the sweetest anal sex story you've ever read, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sherlolly - Freeform, Very mild d/s, love and romance, married sherlolly, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: Paper was far too conventional of a gift for Molly Holmes......snow white knickers.White. He laughed internally. After tonight she’ll not be able to wear white knickers ever again. At least not with any kind of honesty. This time he laughed aloud.“Something funny?” Molly asked, turning her head slightly.“Ah, no. Sorry,” he answered and got back to his mission. Leaning down, he kissed the nape of her neck. “Did you have a long, relaxing bath as I suggested?” Sucking on a bit of flesh, he caused Molly to moan.





	The Giving of Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Smutfest2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Smutfest2017) collection. 



Sherlock loved his wife’s back. Oh, he loved every part of her, of course, but her back was quite possibly his favourite part. Fine,  _ one  _ of his favourite parts.

 

He stroked his hand slowly down her spine, ending at the top of her snow-white knickers.  _ White _ . He laughed internally.  _ After tonight she’ll not be able to wear white knickers ever again. At least not with any kind of honesty. _ This time he laughed aloud.

 

“Something funny?” Molly asked, turning her head slightly.

 

“Ah, no. Sorry,” he answered and got back to his mission. Leaning down, he kissed the nape of her neck. “Did you have a  _ long _ , relaxing bath as I suggested?” Sucking on a bit of flesh, he caused Molly to moan.

 

“I did,” she whispered.

 

“And are you nice and  _ clean  _ for me?” he asked, then added, “ _ Everywhere _ ?” knowing that the question would both embarrass and excite her. 

 

“Are you  _ trying  _ to make this worse?”

 

He chuckled and nipped at her shoulder blade. “Answer the question, pet.”

 

“Of course I’m clean!” Molly snapped.

 

He’d gone too far, and he knew it.  _ Better get back to the business of preparing her _ . Kissing across her shoulders, he paused to admire her flawless skin. It wouldn’t be flawless for long; he planned on leaving his mark.  _ Many marks _ . 

 

Her back was so sensitive. He’d discovered this fact shortly after they’d begun sleeping together. Molly had been lying face down on her mattress at her old flat while he attempted to rub the tension out of her sore muscles. His intention was to give her a simple yet effective massage as she’d had a particularly trying day, but Sherlock got a bit carried away. One minute he was rubbing, the next he was kissing, licking and sucking on her skin. Molly moaned, shuddered then shouted as he found some sort of  _ magic spot _ near her third vertebrae and nearly bucked him off of the bed. She’d actually had an orgasm. They were both almost too shocked for words. Sherlock had been searching for that ‘spot’ ever since. He’d not found it, or perhaps it had been a fluke, but he was thorough in everything he did and had no intention of giving up anytime soon. 

 

His lips moved down her spine, nipping at the skin just above her knickers. Eyeing the small bump in the middle of her pants, he couldn’t help himself; he wiggled it. Molly moaned, pushing against his hand. “Are you enjoying your new toy, love?”

 

“It’s big,” she answered with a breathy sigh.

 

“It’s  _ supposed  _ to be big.” He wiggled it again. “Did you have any problem getting it in?” He had been slowly increasing the size of the toys for the past three weeks, giving her a new one every few days. The one he’d given her that morning was the biggest: about the width of two of his fingers.

 

She didn’t answer right away. He could feel her hesitation… her tension. This was important to both of them: this act, on this date. “No,” she said nervously, then added, “I like it.” 

 

Her shy admission caused his dick to twitch.

 

When he had introduced his wife to the joys of anal stimulation, starting with his tongue, she had been mortified. That mortification quickly changed to curiosity then a desperation for more. Her sudden shyness this evening reminded him of their first few months together when he would show her something new every so often. Slowly but surely he had her begging for a ‘night of adventure’ as she called it, at least once a week. 

 

Continuing his methodic teasing of her back, he sat up on her upper thighs and pressed his thumbs into her external obliques. Molly sighed as her body relaxed in his hands. He didn't know why she was so nervous; he'd always taken care of her and he was positive she trusted him (though he knew he didn't deserve it). 

 

Her fear was turning him on more than he’d like to admit. 

 

Giving her ‘gift’ a little twist through her knickers, he watched her arse muscles clench and quiver.  _ Lovely _ , he thought as massaged her thighs and buttocks.  He then moved back up her body, abandoning her bottom and the plug. Though she was lying on her stomach on the bed her head was turned towards him, so he laid down next to her and stroked her hair as he placed reassuring kisses on her chin and cheek. “It’s okay to be nervous. But I’ll take care of you. You know I’d never hurt you, Molly.”

 

She nodded.

 

“We’ve prepared you and I’m going to make sure you love this.”

 

She smiled.

 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t have rather had some kind of holiday? A trip or…” he started.

 

“No!” She raised up on one arm and cupped his face. “You’re always away on a case. I just want to spend our anniversary here, in our home, doing… this.” Biting her lip for a second before she continued, “But... can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Of course.”

 

“Why this? Why do you want to do  _ this…  _ with me?” Her insecurities were more than obvious. Molly Holmes wore her heart on her forehead; it was one of the many things he loved about her. 

 

Their sexual history was vastly different. Oh, Molly had had her share of lovers, but Sherlock, at one point, had been a bit less discriminating about his choice of partners; more curious than anything else. Molly was aware of this as they had had a long discussion in the beginning about sexual experiences. Nothing too detailed, but enough for her to feel inadequate in comparison. A miscomprehension that Sherlock quickly put to rest. He may have had  _ more  _ sex, with  _ more  _ people, but he’d never had sex with someone he loved before. This was entirely different... in every possible way. 

 

“Turn on your side, pet,” he instructed. “Facing away. You’re still too tense.” 

 

Molly turned, rolling away from him. 

 

“How do you feel? Would you like a pillow to lean on?” He wanted her comfortable with the position because it’s how he planned on taking her. 

 

“No. I’m fine like this.”

 

“Good.” Pressing his body against hers, he held her close and spoke softly. “I want this, Molly, because it’s something you’ve never given another man.” His hand cupped her left breast, he gently rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Selfish, I know. But this will be something that only  _ we  _ share. This experience. This moment. And if you don’t enjoy it…”  _ Trust me, you will. _ “... we’ll never do it again.” He kissed her ear, neck, her shoulder. When he felt her body tremble, he asked, “Are you okay?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

Pulling away, he ran his hand down her back. “Haven’t you enjoyed what we’ve done so far?”  The question was redundant; he knew that she had. A finger in her bum was the quickest way to push his wife to an orgasm.

 

She giggled. “You know the answer to that.”

 

“Then, logically, you should enjoy this as well.”

 

“I’m intimately acquainted with your penis, Sherlock, and it’s significantly larger than your fingers.”

 

He hugged her closer, letting her feel his erection against her hip. “It will fit, my love. I promise.” Lowering his mouth to the base of her neck, he sucked hard, causing her to buck into his cock. Sherlock was still wearing his pants; a very deliberate act on his part. He’d also had a long slow wank in the shower in preparation. He knew Molly would need a fair amount of foreplay before the main event, so to speak, and he  _ absolutely  _ needed the preparation or he’d not be able to go as slow as he wanted to. The woman in his arms had the ability to make him lose control. 

 

Continuing to use his mouth on her back and shoulders, just the way she liked, he slowly moved his hand down her belly to the top of her knickers. “Are you getting wet, Molly?”

 

Her answer was a frantic nod of her head. 

 

“Have you soaked these lovely little white knickers?”

 

“ _ God _ !”

 

He chuckled. “Shall we see?”

 

“Please touch me, Sherlock!”

 

Slipping his hand over the top of her pants, he was rewarded with a damp spot soaking the gusset. “Ah, it seems you  _ are  _ enjoying yourself.”

 

“I want to come!” she moaned.

 

Pressing down on her clit through the fabric, he ground his cock against her bottom, jostling the plug in the process as he bit down on the flawless skin of her throat. “Not quite yet. But soon.”

 

Molly bucked into his hand, trying to find more contact, but he wouldn’t allow it. Pulling away, Sherlock got out of bed and removed his pants. “On your back, Mrs. Holmes.” He took the time to retrieve the jar of lube, placing it on the bed. 

 

She flopped onto her back, arms limp at her sides. “I was so close! Are you _trying_ to kill me?” 

 

“It’s only a little death, dear,” he said as he crawled next to her. “I don’t think we need these anymore.” And with that he removed her once pristine knickers, tossing them to the floor of their bedroom. 

 

Taking a moment to admire his ‘gift’, he studied it. The little glass plug looked quite enticing resting between the globes of her buttocks. It was cobalt blue and made of hand blown glass. He’d been exacting in the size and texture when he’d commissioned it. Nothing but the best for his wife. 

  
Reaching down between her legs, he turned the plug counterclockwise. “Are you feeling nice and stretched?”

 

“Oh, God yes!”

 

“We’ll see. Pull your legs up, Molly. You know how I like to eat you.”

 

“Fucking hell, Sherlock. You keep talking like that and you’re not even gonna need to touch me!” she said as she gripped her legs just behind her knees, pulling them high. 

 

Now she was fully on display for him: her wet cunt, her engorged clit, her plugged arse…  _ all for me _ . He could do nothing for several moments but stare. Finally, he moved so that he was kneeling on the foot of the bed. “Molly, I wish you could see yourself. Next time we’ll use a mirror.”

 

“M’kay.”

 

He dipped a single finger into her centre, already overflowing with her juices; she bucked her hips, impaling herself on him. 

 

“ _ More _ ,” she begged. 

 

“More?”

 

Molly whimpered.

 

“Can you soak the bed for me tonight, love?” His wife could squirt under the right circumstances, and he wanted her mindless when he finally entered her bottom. “Shall we see?”

 

A grunt was her only response.

 

Lowering his mouth, Sherlock reverently drew his tongue through her folds, relishing in his wife’s flavour.  _ Ambrosia _ . He proceeded to eat her at a leisurely pace, taking his time and being  _ very  _ careful not to make her come. It wasn’t an easy task; his instinct was to devour her, make her scream. 

 

Fondly, he remembered the first time he had gone down on her. His first taste of Molly Hooper had caused a litany of disgustingly romantic words to flood into his mind, but he was unable to stop them. Just as he was unable to stop them every time he dipped into her honeyed opening. 

 

He slid his tongue through the liquid silk of her sodden sex, lapping up every drop of arousal she had already produced. Given a little time, and teasing, she’d make more. Dipping lower, Sherlock tickled her perineum, causing Molly to buck and gasp, before drawing his tongue back up to tease the area just below her clit. 

 

She was losing her patience. He could tell by the way she had abandoned her legs, letting them drop as she gripped his hair, trying to pull and push his head where she wanted it. But he wouldn’t give in. He had the evening planned out and his needy wife wouldn’t be changing his plans anytime soon. 

 

When he felt she was right on the edge, he pulled away. Molly let out a frustrated groan. “Relax, love. You’re almost there. Let me do the work.” Getting up on his knees, Sherlock rolled her until most of her weight was on her upper back, bracing her thighs against his shoulders. The look on her face was almost comical. She seemed equally shocked and aroused, but she didn’t say a word. “Are you ready to come for me?”

 

“Please!”

 

Her hips were now above her body and if his plan worked…

 

He started slow, fingering her with two digits whilst keeping a steady rhythm with the thumb of his other hand on her clit. Adding a third finger, he picked up speed. His cock was leaving a weeping trail on her tailbone. It would just have to wait. He was on a mission!

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Molly whispered. At the moment it was probably all she could manage since her lungs were a bit crushed. 

 

Sherlock turned his hand, pressing upwards against her g-spot and increased the pressure on her clit. “Now, Molly. Come for me. Give it to me, pet!”

 

Oh, did she ever!

 

He tilted her hips even further as he watched come. Molly’s arousal overflowed as she gushed and rivulets of lust dripped down her stomach, pooling between her breasts. He continued thrusting his fingers into her, pushing her through her orgasm and relishing her whimpers and moans. His wife in the throes of passion was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. She couldn’t shout his name in this position, but the flow of liquid was exquisite. 

 

Sherlock slowly released her hips to rest on the bed, letting her body relax as she came down from her high. He took the time while she rested to lick up her juices. She was breathing heavily and he was careful not to put pressure on her chest as he took her right nipple into his mouth. 

 

“How was that? Did you like it?” he asked as he switched sides.

 

“Intense,” she answered in between deep breaths. 

 

After licking up the lust that had collected under her left breast he asked, “Intense good or intense bad?” Her comfort was paramount. Always.

 

“Good. But unexpected.”

 

“I plan on doing this from behind, on our sides. Is that acceptable?”

 

“Ah, will that make it easier on me?”

 

“I think for the first time it would, yes.”

 

“Whatever you think’s best.”

 

Her trust always humbled him. Quite a feat; he wasn’t a humble man. He nodded and focused on her nipple for a few moments, then backed off. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I want you,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. 

 

“Then have me you shall.” Pulling away, he took a good long look at his wife. Her body was flushed, chest still heaving slightly and her nipples looked raw from his attentions. “We’re going to remove your gift now.” He twisted the plug once again. It wasn’t smooth; he’d had it made with slight ridges to stimulate in specific spots. “Push it out for me, Molly.” He knew she hated this part, but she also loved doing as he instructed. 

 

Covering her eyes, Molly followed his instructions, bearing down as he pulled slightly. Sherlock took it, setting it on the bedside locker to be dealt with later, then watched as her small hole started to wink closed. _ So fucking lovely _ . Picking up the jar of lube, he said, “On your side.” Then he got into position. 

 

She rolled back onto her side, facing away from him. 

 

“Hold yourself open for me, pet.”

 

She immediately followed his instructions and Sherlock wondered if she could completely comprehend how much her acquiescence meant to him. He was her slave, even when she was heeding his directions. 

 

Perhaps more so.

 

Lubing two fingers, he coated her rosebud liberally before pushing them in to grease her passage. 

 

“God!”

 

Even after wearing the plug for hours, she was tight around his digits. “Try to stay relaxed for me.” He worked his fingers in and out, scissoring them before withdrawing and going back to the lube. After generously coating his cock, he brought it to her puckered hole. “Breathe, Molly. Remember to breathe,” he instructed as he lined himself up to her tiny opening. It was mesmerising watching the head of his cock slowly disappear into the slicked passage. 

 

He was so focused on carefully easing his glans inside her that he almost forgot to check on her. Looking up, he found her head turned back, eyes focused on his. They were round and unblinking. “Molly, breathe!”

 

As she expelled a long breath he felt some of the tension leave her body. Placing a hand on her stomach, Sherlock rubbed her gently and eased in another inch. 

 

She felt marvelous. Tight and hot. Burning him. Not even halfway there and Sherlock felt the slight tightening of his sac. He drew a deep breath, centering himself as he focused on breaching his wife’s bottom. She was his. Completely and unequivocally  _ his _ . For some reason, he felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes. Human emotions still occasionally eluded him, even his own, and as the influx of feelings engulfed him he had to bite his cheek hard to stop himself from sobbing like a child with a skinned knee. 

 

_ What the hell’s wrong with me? _   This moment was supposed to be a completion; his wife’s wonderful gift of trust and love and…  _ Oh, well that explains the tears. _ Another deep breath and he was able to relax… a bit. 

 

_ Bloody sentimentality! _   It always seemed to creep up on him at the worst possible time. This is what happened when you let emotions cloud…  _ NO! _

 

Mentally shaking himself - because how selfish was it of him to have an existential breakdown whilst his cock was shoved halfway into his wife’s arse? - he asked, “How does it feel, pet?” 

 

“Keep going,” she murmured pleadingly. 

 

He couldn’t help but smile as he refocused his attention to where it belonged: his wife, not his erratic emotions! The dear, sweet woman was staring at him, her eyes still comically wide. It was the perfect thing to slap him back into the moment.

 

“I will, but tell me you’re okay first.”

 

She nodded.

 

“Also, I’d feel better if you’d blink.”

 

She blinked several times. 

 

Sherlock chuckled. “Good girl. Now keep breathing.” Waiting until he saw her chest rise and fall, he started to move again. And when he did, it was at glacially slow pace. At one point he pulled out nearly all the way, keeping the head just inside her and reapplied some lube. “You still with me, Molly?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“I’m going all the way in this time. Are you ready?”

 

She nodded again and blinked. Sherlock smiled at his brave wife.  _ God, I love her. _   On this pass, he snaked his hand around her hip and gently rubbed her clit. Her body tensed, the muscles in her anus gripping at his cock. “Just enjoy it, love. Let me in,” he said as he continued pressing further.

 

Taking a deep breath, Molly relaxed, allowing Sherlock to ease his way past the tight ring of muscles. She hissed. He knew what she was feeling; it was intense and, especially the first time, very strange. 

 

He was in as far as he could go their first time, so he paused, letting her adjust. “Tell me how you’re feeling, Molly.”   


 

“Full. God, Sherlock, I want to come.”

 

“And you will. Are you ready for me to move?”

 

“Please!” she begged.

 

_ Thank fuck! _ She felt perfect around his cock and he was about to lose control. He pulled out just a little and slid back in, causing Molly to moan.  _ Good _ ! She was enjoying it. Although he knew she would, her vocal responses were more than appreciated. He did it again, and again and she got louder and louder. 

 

“More,” she whispered.

 

And he obliged, but only a little, pulling out slightly and easing his way back in. They were close to her limit as it was. He couldn't drill into her arse like he did her pussy. Not yet at least. 

 

“Touch yourself for me, Molly. Rub your hard little clit until your right on the edge, then stop,” he instructed. 

 

Too far gone to protest, Molly reached between her legs and started rubbing herself. She instantly moaned and bucked against him.

 

“ _ Gorgeous _ ,” Sherlock said breathlessly as he tightly gripped her hip and slowly thrust into her.

 

Less than a minute later Molly pulled her hand away. “Wanna come!”

 

Sherlock thrust in hard and held still, giving himself a minute. He was on the edge too. “Soon, Molly,” he said with a kiss to her shoulder.

 

“Mmhmm…”

 

Sherlock watched his wife follow his instructions, as much as he could see, anyway. She was a vision. The muscles of her anus were bearing down on him, pulling him closer. She was right on the edge but he wanted this first time to last. _ Or perhaps she’ll just let me live in her arse, _   he thought as he pulled out a bit, then slid back home. _ No more cases, just my wife’s perfect bottom... _

 

“Don’t come until I say, Molly, hold on a little longer.”

 

Somehow, her arse relaxed as she instantly followed his orders and removed her hand from her cunt. Sherlock was finally able to put  _ all  _ his focus on what  _ he  _ was feeling. He didn't remember it feeling like this... so intense, so... _Fuck_! Her walls were gripping him even though she had relaxed, then she moved her hand back to her clit once again. It was too much! He was close, so close... 

 

“Fuck, Molly!” he growled as he pumped, increasing his speed. “God, you feel… Fuck!”  _ I wanted this to last _ , he thought as he tried to focus his mind and hold off his orgasm. 

 

“ _ Please _ , Sherlock,” Molly begged. “Come in me!” Tilting her head toward him she added, “Come in my arse!”

 

His fate was sealed! Gripping her hip with his left hand hard enough to bruise, Sherlock let go of his restraint, thrusting hard. Harder than he’d intended. Molly’s body went rigid and even through his orgasmic haze, he wondered if he’d hurt her until he heard her calling out his name and recognised that she was about to come. 

 

“That’s… it, Molly!” was all he managed before they were both shouting their completion. 

 

Feeling his wife’s orgasm through her tight passage was beyond words. His vision blacked out for a moment before he was able to find himself once again and release her hip. He slid his hand around her belly, pulling her back even closer, and snuggled up behind her. They both experienced several jarringly beautiful aftershocks and Sherlock gently rocked his hips in time with them.

 

_ A special treat, _ he reminded himself. Anal sex wasn’t something that they could engage in often and he knew it.  _ Especially for the next several weeks. _ Because moving forward, Sherlock Holmes had a job to do.

 

Easing out carefully, Sherlock nudged Molly onto her back; he needed to see her. “Are you okay?”

 

“Ummgood,” she replied, a sleepy, but satisfied look on her face.

 

“Back in two minutes,” he said as he stood to go grab a couple of warm flannels. 

 

He returned to find her in the same place that he'd left her, looking sated and relaxed. “I’m going to clean you now.”

 

She nodded and Sherlock proceeded to wipe away the excess lube and the liquid that was seeping out of her rosebud. 

 

As he finished, grabbing the other to clean himself, Molly sat up gingerly. “I took my last pill this morning.” 

 

“Your peak fertilisation days start Monday of next week.”

 

She smiled. “I can’t believe we’re going to make a baby, Sherlock.” Moving toward him, she took the flannel and finished the job. Focused on her task, she kept talking, “I’ve always wanted a child… or two.” Tossing the soiled cloth to the floor she looped her arms around Sherlock’s neck looking at him with tears in her eyes. “Do you know how much this means to me?”

 

He did; it meant as much to him, perhaps even more. The thought of this woman carrying his child ignited something deeply primal in him. “You’ve given me everything, Molly. I can’t wait to put a baby in your belly.” He kissed her fiercely, passionately and for a long time, hoping she would assume the moisture on her cheeks were her own tears and not his.

 


End file.
